


All hands on deck

by womanonthemoon



Series: smut oneshots [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Pet Names, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womanonthemoon/pseuds/womanonthemoon
Summary: request:  Hey love, can I request StevexReaderxBucky? All early 20s. Reader works with law/business. She was close with Bucky or Steve(you choose) growing up/in high school. But they just lost touch. Reader meets Steve/Bucky for the first time & they live in the same building. Reader finds out either one/both Steve & Bucky are strippers.





	All hands on deck

**Author's Note:**

> this is a request i posted on my tumblr (bbybucky-fics), thought i would post here. i hope you enjoy :)

The moment you walked through the entrance of your apartment complex, you knew something was different despite not knowing what it was. You tried to push the feeling away as you made your way to the elevator smiling at your neighbours as you did, you may have been tired after a day of hard work but nothing stopped you from being polite to those around you.

As soon as the elevator doors opened with a ding you quickly scurried your back against the cool metal wall and your head leaning back as you let out a long sigh. You were beyond tired as well as beyond annoyed, your boss made you stay at work two hours later than usual and you were exhausted. All you wanted to do was go to your apartment and crawl into your bed and sleep until you woke up the next morning for work.

The elevator ride went quickly (which you were thankful for) and soon you found the doors opening to your floor. You practically sprinted to your door despite your lack of energy and when you reached the entrance to your oasis you were met with the familiar sight of red curls and a smirk leaning against your door. It was Natasha your best friend who lived on the floor above you and lived in your apartment more than her own.

Your shoulders dropped slightly, you loved Natasha you did but you were too tired to even smile at her let alone have a conversation with the red head. “Oh don’t look so upset, I come bearing good news and by good news, I mean delicious gossip,” Natasha said and you rolled your eyes because too many times had you come to your door and Natasha had been standing there waiting for you to tell you about the scandalous personal lives of one of your neighbours.

You fished the key to your apartment out of your handbag that looked like a war zone on the inside and after nearly five minutes of digging deep your fingers clasped the metal and you were unlocking the door to your house. Natasha followed in behind you practically jumping up and down with excitement, whatever she had to tell you had to be good.

The moment you got into your apartment you sat down on the sofa in the living room peeling off your ridiculously high heels and letting out a deep sigh of relief. Natasha sat down on the chair opposite you (the chair that had become hers) and smiled widely at you her eyes twinkling with mischief – a look you had seen Natasha sport too many times.

“What?” You asked shaking your head slightly at the expression on Natasha’s face as well as her fingers rapidly tapping against the arm of your chair; she only did it when she was holding something in.

At your question, her face broke out into a wide smile glee washing over her features and her tapping increased. “Well since you asked so nicely Y/N, I’ll tell you.” She teased, a smirk now dancing on her blood thirsty lips.

You sat back and watched as Natasha took a deep breath and divulged, “Looks like some new people moved in on the floor above mine. Two men, two very handsome and bulky men who will make you weak at the knees.” You swore you heard a moan drip from Natasha’s ruby lips when she was talking about her new neighbours.

You shook your head in disapproval at the look on her face before asking, “Who are they?”

Your question seemed to make Natasha happy because she was smiling from ear to ear, you didn’t think you had ever seen the red head smile so much in one sitting. Whoever the two were, they were definitely special because Natasha was as giddy as a school girl with a crush. “Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes. They are sex gods in the flesh, they’re so beautiful they could reduce a grown woman to tears.” Natasha answered practically drooling over the two new hot neighbours.

“You know I’m gonna tell Clint, I’m sure he would love to hear what you have to say about them. I’m sure your boyfriend wouldn’t appreciate you fawning over other men” You threatened with an amused smile on your face, Natasha shrieked in laughter her eyes twinkling once more.

“You can tell him but that’s not gonna stop Steve and Bucky from being so damn hot.” She said and then your mind went back to their names, you remembered the name Steve Rogers vividly.

The look of epiphany on your face made Natasha quirk a perfectly manicured brow at you. “You know them?” She asked as a look of realisation dawned on your features.

“Steve, yeah. We used to go to school together, we were practically joined at the hip.” You said smiling fondly at the memories of you two together at school.

You were pulled out of your memories however by the sound of Natasha laughing. “What now?” You asked eyes furrowing slightly in confusion which made only made Natasha’s laughing increase.

“I forgot to tell you one thing about them,” Natasha said a devilish smirk gracing her features, you looked at her telling her to explain but she simply shook her head in response.

“Forgot to tell me what?” You pressed because now you were curious. Steve left town nearly ten years ago but now he was back and with a friend and living in your apartment complex and you needed to know more.

Natasha’s pressed her lips into a thin line, keeping quiet on what she knew. “Oh come, Natasha, tell me!” You demanded but Natasha shook her head.

“Are they dating or something? What is it?” You asked and at the idea of them being together, Natasha laughed because the two were straight and they had their eyes on one particular person.

“No, they’re straight, trust me. But I think it’s better if I show you, it’ll be easier.” Natasha said and you groaned because you were too tired to go anywhere but you also knew Natasha and you knew she wouldn’t stop until you went wherever she wanted you to go.

“Fine, I’ll go but I won’t be happy about it.” You said and at your words, Natasha laughed head thrown back as laughter tumbled from her lips.

She flashed you a wink before saying, “Oh trust me, you’ll be very happy about it.“

// 

As soon as darkness replaced blue skies you found yourself sat back in an uncomfortable metal chair at a male strip club. You didn’t know what on Earth you were doing there but whatever the reason Natasha sure was happy about it. The two of you were sat away from the stage but not far enough that the strippers couldn’t spot you and give you a peek at what they were offering.

You felt incredibly exposed and uncomfortable in a room surrounded by horny woman and bachelorettes. You only came there because Natasha was stubborn and wouldn’t give up without a fight. Whatever it was that was in store you were not looking forward to.

“Get ready Y/N because what you’ll about to see will change your life and hopefully put a smile on that face on yours,” Natasha said and you rolled your eyes because you doubted whatever you were going to witness would be that great.

“I see you’ve been here before.” You said and you expected Natasha to nod but instead, she shook her head.

“I haven’t but I heard from Wanda that this particular show isn’t one you would like to miss.” Wanda was Clint’s little sister who Natasha was close with so the news didn’t shock you in the slightest.

You shook your head and mumbled, “You and Wanda are just as bad as each other.” Natasha laughed, her lips moving but before she could speak the lights went low and a voice boomed around the room.

Your eyes locked on the stage when an older black man with an eye patch came on stage and announced, “Ladies the act you have all been patiently waiting for. They’re the men you think about when you’re having sex with your husbands, they’re the men who you want to get kinky with. They’re The Avengers.” The man said and at his words, squeals and screams sounded throughout the room.

You looked at Natasha who simply smirked at you as the room went completely black, you had no idea what was going on but you could tell others around you knew exactly what was in store. Suddenly lights flashed on and seven men were on the stage as well as the man with the eye patch.

Everybody’s eyes were trained on them and you felt yourself doing the same and when you did you swore you saw the face you had seen during your childhood.

“Now I know most of you ladies know who these men are but for those of you who are new here I’ll introduce them.” The man with the eye patched said smirking out at the crowd.

He pointed to the man on the far left, he had blonde long hair and muscles the size of boulders and he was wearing armour. “Here we have the God of Thunder Thor who knows just how to make it rain.” He introduced.

He then pointed at the man next to him, “Next we have the playboy of your wet dreams, Tony Stark or as you’ll be screaming tonight: Iron man.”

“And then we have the rage machine who loves to rip his clothes off but he prefers that you do the work, The Hulk.” The man in the eye patch said as the room erupted into screams at the men on stage.

“Next we have a freedom fighter who likes to call you by his name: Captian America.” He said and your eyes locked on the man dressed in red, white and blue. Your eyes focused on his face and you knew you had seen that face before – it was Steve, this was why you were here because your childhood best friend and new neighbour was both hot and a stripper.

Your eyes went wide and then went wider as the man in the eye patch announced the next man on stage, “He’s got a metal arm that can be used for all of your wildest dreams, The Winter Soldier.” Your eyes locked on the man and he was even bulkier than Thor and Steve were, he was delicious and you couldn’t help but find yourself drooling over him.

“That’s Bucky.” Natasha said beside you as the man in the eye patch announced the rest of the dancers but you didn’t hear, too focussed on Steve and his friend who looked like they belonged to Mount Olympus.

“Fuck, they’re hot.” You exclaimed as your eyes landed on Steve and his friend once more. Natasha chuckled from beside you but said nothing as the man with the eye patch vacated the stage.

The music started as soon as he left the stage and your eyes never left Steve dressed up as Captain America and Bucky dressed in all black with a metal arm that was just as sinful as the way their hips gyrated to the beat of the song.

You sat back in your chair as Steve fell to his knees on the stage, his legs opened wide as he tore the top of his costume open exposing his chest which was adorned with tattoos. Ladies besides you squealed as his fingers ran over his abs, the abs that you could picture kissing and licking, the abs that made you bite your lips. Your eyes never left him as he grinded down onto the floor expertly removing more items of clothing before he was practically naked and grinding against the floor with such need you had to clench your thighs together.

Natasha watched you out of the corner of her eyes before they locked on Bucky who was giving a bride to be a lap dance but his eyes were trained on you and you only. He couldn’t keep his eyes off the way you bit your lip or the way your chest rose and fell, he could picture your tits bouncing up and down as he fucked you so hard all you could think of was him and his cock.

You were so focused on Steve and his pert ass that was practically staring you in the face that you failed to notice Bucky who fucking himself on a woman’s lap to the sight of you. Natasha was watching him however with interest because the man looked like he was about to blow his load all over the woman (not that she wouldn’t have loved it.) Your eyes were trained on Steve as his crotch came down hard on the floor as money was flung at him like it was nothing. His eyes caught yours, your breath catching in your throat as his eyes devoured you in all of your glory, his motions only became quicker as you bit down hard on your lip so hard you were sure you drew blood. He wasn’t the only one watching because Bucky was close to cumming in his pants at the sight of you.

He knew he had to have you and so did his best friend who like Bucky was losing all self-control when it came to you sitting there and being the most sinful of sights. They wanted you moaning and writhing beneath them and you wanted the exact the same thing.

Their show came to a close earning whines from the patrons but you sat there still, hot under the collar and slick coating your thighs. You needed a drink and you needed one now.

“I need a drink.” You said eyes glancing over to Natasha who smirked at you.

“Oh, I think you want to be sober for what you do next.” She said winking at you before her eyes glanced to the man in black approaching you and her.

Your face contorted in confusion before Natasha stood up knowing to leave and to let you have your fun. She placed a hand on your shoulder and said, “Have fun.” She gave you another wink before walking away. You didn’t know what was happening until all was made clear by the man in black.

“I’m Brock Rumlow ma'am, I’m here to bring you backstage on the request.” He said and although you already knew you still asked.

“On whose request?” You asked and Brock smirked at you.

“The Winter soldier’s.” He said but that wasn’t the name you were expecting. You couldn’t contain your curiosity so you hesitantly followed Brock backstage to a small private room where Bucky was waiting wearing nothing but a pair of jeans that tried and failed to conceal his hard bulging cock.

He smirked up at you, his tongue peeking out and swiping over his bottom lip as his eyes raked over your body. The next thing you heard was a groan of appreciation and he was walking up to you, his metal arms wrapping around your waist.

“God you’re fucking breath taking doll, you know that?” He asked and you shook your head trying your hardest to not moan at the feel of his cock against your thigh and dangerously close to your soaking wet pussy.

“Don’t worry babydoll, I’m gonna show just how beautiful you are.” Bucky said his metal arm dipping down to your ass massaging the flesh, he was practically growling as he kneaded a handful. The feel of his arm was amazing and you couldn’t help but wonder if it was real.

Bucky’s lips pressed to your neck, he dived in without any warning and the moan that dripped from your lips like honey was the only noise Bucky wanted to hear the whole night. Your hand came up to his long hair pulling on the thick tendrils, a slap landed on your ass and he bit down on your neck in appreciation at the pain and pleasure of you tugging on his hair. The half scream that left your lips was purely sinful and Bucky knew he would do anything you wanted as long as he could hear you scream hear his name at the top of your lungs.

Through moans and high-pitched pants, you asked, “Is it real?” Bucky smirked against your neck as his teeth raked over the newly bruised flesh. He knew exactly what you were referring to so he pulled away from your neck smirking up at you, his eyes practically yelling at you to fuck him.

“It’s real babydoll.” He assured and he didn’t miss the way you clenched your thighs together in desperation. He sneaked a hand down to his trousers palming himself through the rough material as his metal arm cupped your cheek. “What do you want me to do with it babydoll? You want me to fuck you with my metal fingers, do you want to ride them till I have you cumming all over them. Do you want me to lick them clean like I want you to suck my cock? What do you want me to do with my metal arm?”

His words made you sure the entirety of your thighs were covered in your juices, the way the dirty whispers rolled off his tongue that you wanted between your legs and on your clit made you want to touch yourself. You forget his question but then his Metal fingers were rubbing over your shirt, the cool metal hitting your nipples under your shirt and you were glad you didn’t wear a bra.

“I want you to choke me with it.” You said and Bucky groaned bucking his hips into yours, his hard cock hitting your wet pussy, you moaned his name wildly as he kept up his ministrations. He had been close to coming from just watching you but now that he had his cock pressed up against your clothed pussy he knew it was only time before his climax crept up on him.

His lips dropped to your ears and his next words were everything you wanted and more, “And so does my friend.” He said eyes glancing over to Steve in the corner who was sitting on the sofa in the room steadily pumping his fist over his cock. You wondered when he had slipped in but you didn’t care because all you wanted was to wrap your lips around the base of his cock and make him groan as sinfully as you made Bucky.

“I have a feeling you want that too babydoll.” Bucky said and you nodded your eyes never once leaving Steve’s cock.

Bucky’s eyes followed yours and he smirked, nodding over to Steve who smirked in response. “Come over here babygirl, come get what you want.” Steve said and you practically collapsed to the floor because things were heating up but luckily you could stand the heat.

“Yes, Captain.” You couldn’t stop the words leaving your lips even if you tried, Steve growled at your words and you felt Bucky’s teeth clamp down on your neck once more he was leading you in between Steve’s legs.

You licked your lips at the sight of his leaking cock, he removed his hand quickly allowing his fingers to tangle in your hair as your warm lips attached to his tip. He couldn’t stop himself from bucking his hips into your mouth making you gag slightly before you hollowed your cheeks taking as much of him as you could take in your mouth. You worked your hand over what you couldn’t take as Bucky stood behind you ridding himself of his jeans and his boxers he took his cock out, it slapping against his belly before he brought it to his hand. He couldn’t stop himself as he thought about you sucking his cock like you were doing with Steve.

You didn’t stop, you couldn’t - you found yourself addicted to his taste and the way he pulled on your hair only made your motions quicken. He was fucking your mouth by the time Bucky had his cock out steadily fisting it at the sight of you taking all of Steve’s cock down your throat. Deep guttural groans rang in the air as the two friends couldn’t keep their eyes off the way you worked your mouth and tongue over Steve’s cock. You bobbed your head up and down as Steve’s cock reached as far as it could making you gag loving the pressure of his cock against your throat.

Bucky felt himself reaching his orgasm, he couldn’t help it he was close to blowing his load just watching you bite your lips but watching you greedily slurp at Steve’s cock was a whole other story. His eyes couldn’t leave your tongue as it swivelled and swirled around the base of Steve’s cock before taking him all in your mouth once again. He could imagine you doing the same thing on his cock and the man beside you wanted nothing more than to come hard and fast down your throat. He wanted to see you covered in his cum.

“Fuck, ‘m gonna cum.” Bucky shouted and the next thing he knew your lips were off Steve’s cock and you were kneeling between his legs your tongue peeking out between your lips looking up at him expectantly.

“Want it, I need it.” You whimpered as Bucky pumped his cock as fast as he could at the sight of you ready and waiting for his cum to drip down onto your tongue. Steve watched with interest his own hand finding his cock and Bucky pumped his cock a few more times and hot droplets of Bucky’s come found their way to your tongue. You hungrily swallowed all that he gave you and begged for more because you couldn’t get enough of his sweet taste. He gave you all he had, his whole load spurting on your tongue some dribbling down to your lips that you licked clean eagerly.

“Fuck, you’re so fucking good for us babydoll. We’re gonna fuck you so hard.” Bucky promised as one of his metal fingers came down to your chin collecting his cum and presenting it to you. You took the finger into your mouth without hesitation licking it as hungry as ever for his taste.

“You want more?” Bucky asked and you nodded feverishly.

Before you knew it you were back in front of Steve’s throbbing cock and his come was dripping down onto your tongue and lips. “Fuck!” Steve exclaimed as he came, your lips attached to his cock eagerly lapping up all of the white hot cum that was better than any drug. When you were sure you had licked every droplet of cum from his cock, you bit your lip and looked up at the man.

“I need something.” You whined and the sound made both men simultaneously groan.

“What do you want, babygirl?” Steve asked his fingers finding your jaw and messaging it to relieve any pain and tension.

“Your cocks.” You whimpered and Bucky and Steve didn’t know how they were gonna last with the way you were whining for them to fuck you.

“Stand up babygirl.” Steve ordered and you did so.

You felt Bucky come behind you pressing kisses to your neck as slid stood up from the chair in front. “Gonna get rid of all these clothes then we’re gonna give our babygirl exactly what she wants, aren’t we Buck?” Bucky nodded before pressing a kiss to your neck.

“We’re gonna fuck you so hard babygirl you’ll never want to fuck anybody else.” Bucky whispered against your neck before he gave you another mark that made you moan so hard Steve felt his cock hardening once more.

You let them take care of you, their strong and calloused hands peeling off your clothes till you were as naked as they were. Steve led you to the couch as his fingers massaged the hardened peaks of your nipples, you sat down your legs opening wide and both men groaned at the sight that they were welcomed with.

“Shit. She’s so wet Steve, can’t wait to get inside of her.” Bucky said as he sat down beside you. He pressed soft kisses to your shoulders to calm you slightly as found his hand straying to his cock because you looked beautiful spread out on the couch for him and Bucky.

You whined but Bucky quickly shushed you, “Don’t whine babydoll me and Steve are gonna fill you up don’t worry. Gonna fill you with our cocks and have you screaming our name.” Bucky reassured and you nodded whimpering a little because you needed something, anything.

Bucky and Steve could see the look on your eyes and they were going to give you everything you wanted. Bucky brought his fingers to your pussy groaning in delight at how wet you were before pushing two fingers in and groaning when you clenched hard around his fingers. You moaned softly panting slightly as Bucky plunged his two fingers in and out of your pussy. You watched as Steve came and sat next to you, his head turning to yours before his lips pressed to yours swallowing your moans.

His lips entwined with yours as Bucky let you ride his fingers and daringly added a third, his flesh hand slipped down to his cock jerking it as your pussy greedily swallowed every inch of his thick metal digits. He loved the way your hips bucked up to his fingers your pussy engulfing them and taking as deeply as you could, he watched from the corner of his eyes as Steve’s tongue slithered from between his lips and into your mouth. He could faintly hear the sound of your moans against Steve’s lips and it only made him thrust his fingers into your quicker and harder. Bucky could imagine you taking all of his cock and just the thought made Bucky want to cum spilling out all over his flesh hand.

Your fingers twisted and tangled in Steve’s blonde locks pulling his lips closer to yours, you grabbed at his hair desperately as rode Bucky’s fingers so fast you could feel the knot in your stomach tightening with each thrust of his of his thick fingers. You whined helplessly into Steve’s mouth as your thighs twitched and your whole body shook. Bucky felt this, he felt all of it and never relented, he couldn’t stop until he was licking your cum off his fingers.

It was when his metal fingers struck your g-spot that you felt pure euphoria hit you, you moaned softly and panted into Steve’s mouth at the feeling. You felt even more exhausted than you were before you came to them as you came down from your high. They let you take time as you did Bucky hungrily licked clean all of your slick he had gathered groaning like it was the best thing he had ever tasted (it was).

Steve wrapped an arm around your neck pulling you into his chest and pressing a kiss to your forehead. “Gotta open you up some more babygirl, you good?” He asked and you nodded whining a little bit because you wanted nothing more than the both of them inside of you.

Steve pulled you into his lap his cock brushing up against your sensitive clit, he kissed away your whimpers as Bucky slid on the sofa laying down. Steve quickly laid you down on Bucky being careful to angle you away from Bucky’s cock because of how sensitive you were. He pulled your hips up before grabbing the bottle of lube down the side of the sofa, he coated his fingers in it before giving you a warning.

“Gonna open you now more babygirl, okay?” He asked and you nodded.

“Yes Captain.” it was only a stage name but hearing you say it made him go insane.

Steve was careful as he approached your hole, one finger tentatively looming over till he pushed it in making you cry out in slight pain. “Shh, it’s okay babydoll Steve’s gonna take of care of you.” Bucky reassured before pressed kisses to your head trying to soothe you as Steve hesitantly thrusted his finger inside of you.

It hurt like hell at first but once you started opening up to him you couldn’t help the moans that tumbled from your lips. You could feel Bucky’s cock hardening beneath you as Steve pushed another finger into you making you cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure. You couldn’t resist him, he was growling behind you pushing his fingers deep within in and making you feel so full it hurt your head.

You couldn’t stop yourself from rocking back onto his fingers as pleasure washed over, Steve sat back and watched loving the way your hole easily gulped up all of his fingers. He knew he couldn’t watch forever not with the way his cock was steadily leaking precum and with the way Bucky was glaring at him telling him to get a move on because like he wanted nothing more than his cock filling you up. Steve obliged removing his fingers and making you whine.

Bucky was quick to comfort you taking the words right from Steve’s mouth, “Gonna give you what you want babydoll.” Bucky said flattening your hair down before Steve slowly pushed his cock into your puckered hole. He stilled allowing you to adjust to the feeling of his cock inside of you, he wanted to give you more time but then you were moaning his named egging him on and his resolve crumbled. It was like something possessed him because before he knew it he was thrusting shallowly into you making spikes of pleasure consume you.

Bucky snaked his hand down grabbing a hold of his cock before guiding it to your pussy pulling in just as Steve plunged in your other hole. You were so full and Bucky and Steve couldn’t help the manly moans that took over them as your hole greedily swallowed their cocks down. They couldn’t believe the sensations shaking their bodies as they thrusted into you, you could feel them both and it was the best feeling you had ever felt. You couldn’t help it, you found your hips moving before you could even think about it. The timing of your hips matching their thrusts was delightful and made you scream their name so loud they were sure their co-workers could hear but they didn’t care all they cared about was fucking you so hard you wouldn’t be able to walk for the next month.

“Babydoll, you’re so fucking good for us.” Bucky praised and you couldn’t help but glow at his words, bucking your hips faster onto their cocks. Bucky smirked and so did Steve because they knew how much you liked the praise and they would keep on giving you it until all three of you were coming.

“You like it when we fuck you hard like this, don’t you babygirl?” Steve asked as he and Bucky pounded into you so hard white filled your vision and the only thing you could feel was their thick cocks inside of you and the pleasure their thrusts brought you.

You nodded your head and replied, “Fuck yes. All I want is for you to fuck me till I collapse.” They took that as a challenge wanting to do exactly that.

“Don’t worry beautiful once we’re done with you, you won’t be able to get up.” Bucky promised before he pressed his lips to your’s catching you in a heated kiss as Steve’s hand came up to your neck squeezing it slightly before you pulled back from Bucky’s lips.

“No.” You said and they didn’t understand till you placed Bucky’s metal arm on your throat pressing into the flesh. “Squeeze it, hard.” You said and Bucky obliged taking all air from your lungs as he and Steve’s cocks plunged into you so hard and fast you knew it was only a matter of time you were gone.

Bucky’s grip on your neck didn’t loosen and you didn’t want it to, you wanted him to steal all air and breath from your body as his and Steve’s cock plunged so deep within your holes you screamed. You clawed at his grip on your neck as sobs racked over you, you couldn’t stop it was all too much. You loved every moment of it and your tears showed just how much. The men fucking you were worried but then you were moaning their name softly telling how much you fucking loved it that they took over you and made you cry and whimper and it was all because of their cocks and nothing else mattered.

They could feel it too, their climax strengthening and nearing as they fucked you with all the strength and speed they had. Their thrusts were purely animalistic and so were the growls that emitted from their throats as they felt your legs give out and your moans growing higher pitched. They wanted you to come just as much as you did.

It was when Bucky’s cock found your g-spot and when Steve was whispering in your ear about how much of a good girl you were for taking both of their cocks that you came. White flooded your vision and you collapsed against Bucky’s chest, him and Steve still thrusted shallowly inside of you wanting to be in the same state as you were.

You moaned softly despite how wrecked and hoarse your voice was against Bucky’s chest as his fingers ran through your hair trying to calm you as he and Steve kept rocking into you. They knew they couldn’t last much longer especially with the noises you were making and how your walls had clenched and tightened around their cocks when you came. Moans dripped from your lips and they devoured them, savouring the sweet sound as they too felt the strong hold of their own orgasms.

Bucky held you tightly against him as he and Steve came hard and fast. You whined softly as Steve slowly pulled out of you before you pressed yourself closer to Bucky’s chest. “It’s okay babygirl, we got you.” Bucky said once he had calmed from his high, he watched as Steve retreated fetching a blanket and a damp cloth from one of the other rooms.

You laid still and compliant as they held clean you up and pressed kisses to any part of your skin they could find. “You’re such a good girl.” They praised and your heart filled with warmth at their pride in you.

When they were done Bucky held you close to his chest as you wrapped yourself in a blanket, “Gonna take you back to our place.” He said and you nodded feeling fatigue and exhaust creep up on you.

“I can’t wait to see your apartment, neighbours.” You said tiredly making both of the boys laugh before they carried you away.


End file.
